Code:Breaker New Dawn
by hyter34re
Summary: Rick Sanders a regular emo high school kid discovers he has the power to control shadow. But he soon realizes he's not the only one with super powers. Then to make matters worse the Japanese government is involved with it all. Can he and other so called CODE:BREAKERS take down the Japanese government or will they tare each other apart.


This is a story based in the world of CODE:BREAKER. The characters in this story are made up. But there will be mentions of the characters in the anime/manga. Note: This story is part of a fanfic war between Me (hyter34re) and My friend (SpadesAlrithy). The one with the most favs and followers wins.

I spent most of my time in my room playing Assassin's Creed or other stealth games. No one caring about me or what I do with my life. Thinking back on it there was one part of my life that was interesting.

September 12 2014 8:40am Home of Rick Sanders

I got up from my couch as the news go's on about a group of people with super powers "saving the world". I heard about that many times before all being major hoaxes created by the japanese government so they can bring in more money (At least thats what I'm guessing). But it ain't like I give a shit about another countrys problems. Fuck It's time for school. I grab my bag and head out the door. Looking at the scenery around me I notice a guy in a black suite and pants abserving me behinde a tree five feet away from my house. ignoring him I unlock my bike and head to school.

Secondary School Of High Grade Tecnology 11:30am

Meeting with my group of friends for lunch we dicide to skip the rest of school (seeing as tough are third and foruth period teachers are gone) and head to the basket ball court.

after what seems like a decade I head back home and see the same guy from this morning following me. I think I'm going to take a huge detour to my house and mabey stop by the police station today. Taking a couple rights and lefts I end up on John street ( which is six blocks away from my house and three blocks from the station). As I get closer and closer to my destination the man gets closer and closer to me, eventually catching up. He grabs me and says with a deep voice "you'r not getig away form me kid".

Fuck what I'm I supposed to do now knock the fucker out. with what my bag. shit uh mabey just run like a mad man but how, he has me in his grip. Mother fucker. Alright calm done think properly. Mabey he just wants to talk. As I think about my situation my body starts to shake and eventually it burtsts in shadow engulfing him and killing him in one shot. After my body returns to normal all I see left of the man are his insides and clothes. SHIT FUCK MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING FAGOT, I KILLED A MAN. After saying every swear in the world,ignoring the fact that I can turn in to shadows,some how killing him with it and saying I killed a man I search through his clothes to see if I can identify him. I pulled out his wallet and $40. after searching trough his wallet I found out his name was Elbert Sanches his age was 38 and more importantly he was from the japanese government. Well shit I'm being followed be the god dam japanese government (not like they can do much,No offense to japan, but it's still a government). I wonder if he had a family,well it does'nt mater now I'm going to have to figure out how I can turn into shadows and clean this gory mess up (still wondering how this shits not bothering me at all though). I head home whith out any other distractions and fall alseep quickly like nothing ever happened.

September 13 2014 6:30am City of South Chester Basket Ball Club 30 Blocks Away From Henry Scottsen's House

I sat down on the bence after a long practice. Doing dunks is hard work, it takes up most of my time for home work but it's better then siting on my ass playing video games the entire day. After all my goal in life is to get accepted in the NBA, And I'm willing to give it what ever it takes to get there. Huh looks like practice is over, time to header home, work out then get ready for school.

7:45am Henry Scottsen's House 4 Blocks Away From Rick Sander's House

As I get in the door I notice some thing off about my parents,they usually would greet me but instead they motioned me toward the kitchen table. As I sat down they started talking."We're sending you of to japan" My dad said my mother then chimes in saying "It's for you'r owen good son. You'll be put in to an government facilite so they can test you'r... ability". I never told my parents about my ability to manipulate light,almost to the point where it could turn some on inside out (I never tride to kill someone before so I wouldn't know but guess). "Why? I did'nt do anything wrong. even if I do have powers" As soon as I siad that my dad starts talking seriously " I saw then news this morning you fucking killed some one on John street!...we where thinking of sending you to the police but they siad there was this facilite in japan that specialized in taking care of these... code brakers". "look even if didn't do it were still sending you to that facilite" my mom says that with a saddened look in her bright blue eyes. I just sat there wonder about how it is I'm going to get out of this mess but nothing comes to mind. Shit I cant think of anything do to. wait I can run, to where no one will find me. as think of that my body's all ready out the door heading towards the mountins(which is a good 2 hour and a half walk there and at least 3 hours up the mountins). but as I head there five S.W.A.T trucks pull up in front of me and three behinde me. At this point in time I know I'm fucked.


End file.
